New Beginnings
by ShadeyMike
Summary: New Titans, old villains, new villains, and a lot of history. This is the story of a new team and its adventures in Jump City. BBRAE, OCOC, ROBSTAR.


_This story takes part after the last season. Well almost 4 years after the last season, Robin has left the tower to go work with the Batman in Gotham under the title of NightWing. Starfire has moved out and began living with the billionaire son of Bruce Wayne, 'Dick Grayson' (hint, hint!) and Cyborg is leaving the tower to become head technicians operator and a full time member of the JLA. All that leaves is Beast Boy and Raven, who can not protect the city with just the two of them, so they have accepted 4 new titans to join up and follow them. This is the chronicles of the adventures shared by this new team. So without further of do, let's get this story on the road._

**Chapter 1: Calling in New Titans**

It was nearing one a.m. on just another normal Friday evening, the skies were black and the moon shined down upon the prospering little land of Jump City. It left not a color of black and blue but a beautiful sparkling grey over the sky; it was what one couple might call a romantic night. For any single person it was a depressing beauty to be hold. A young gothic woman sat atop a large T-shaped building near the harbor of Jump City. She wasn't tall but she was beautiful and well curved. She wore a simple purple t-shirt with a black bird spread out on the chest. Instead of pants or jeans she was wearing light purple pajama bottoms and black house slippers. The Goth had neck length violet hair and deep violet eyes. On her forehead was a chakra gem shinning in the rays of the moon. And yes as you may have suspected her name was Raven.

"I hate these nights." She mumbled to herself in the same monotone way as all those years ago.

The gothic girl was sitting on the ledge of the large building, almost 5 stories high; well she wasn't 'sitting' by any way of the word, more like floating. But as she floated on the building a door slowly opened behind her. And out walked a normal sized man. He wore no shoes and green sweat pants. He had no shirt on and that exposed his very well toned chest and equally well muscled arms. He had messy green hair and emerald eyes. And yes like you expected had green skin. The only other thing different about Garfield from the years ago is that no he had a small beard growing at the edge of his chin. It was only a little patch but the changeling had made the biggest deal out of it when Raven forgot to notice.

"Hey Gar." She mumbled as he walked over to her.

He did not float but he sat next to her and put his arm around her waste. She tensed up for a moment but slowly let her guard down. Since her father's defeat and apparent eradication, she was able to let her emotions out almost fifty percent more then when he was alive. But still you keep emotions out for so long and there hard to bring back.

"Hey Rae, you know you should be getting some rest. Tomorrow the new recruits will be arriving." spoke the green bean.

Raven let out a soft sight; she hated meeting new people, let along 4 at the same time. 4 new people she would have to put up with as her roommates.

"Oh come on, you made it with me and Cyborg for all these years, what's a couple kids going to do that we didn't?" laughed the green teen.

"Good point. But you know how I feel, what if they think I'm a freak?" the Goth sighed.

"Since when have you ever been called a freak? Raven look at me, I am green, and when these kids with similar powers show up tomorrow and look at you and me, who do you think is going to be the freak?"

Raven let out a small smile. She always wanted to do that when they were younger, to smile at one of Beast Boy's corny jokes, or laugh when he and Cyborg fought over meat and tofu. But no she could and they were gone. She had been living with just Beast Boy for 2 whole months since the metal man left, and every day Garfield seemed a little more, bland.

"Your right, you are a freak." Raven spoke ever so softly.

"Yeah, yeah I hear it all the time. But I am your sexy freak!" laughed the green teen as he morphed into a small fuzzy stripped cat.

Raven let out a small blush when the green cat crawled up onto Raven's lap and purred. She had to admit, the cat was always one of Garfield good working pick up lines. She scratched under his chin and smiled again as the cat began purring like never before. Apparently he liked the attention. But when she stopped the cat jumped up onto her chest, right on her breasts and as soon as it landed it almost fell apart. Raven stared at the little kitty with eyes of death.

"Meow?" it purred as it tried to back off of her.

Raven took her hand and slapped the little green kitty off of her and watched as he tumbled down to the floor. But before it landed he morphed into an eagle and flew right back up to the top. As he changed back to normal he gave the gothic girl a stupid little grin.

"Accident I swear!" he laughed trying to keep her cool.

Raven walked by and slammed her fist right into his gut.

"What was that for!" he coughed as he nearly stumbled to the floor.

"Accident I swear." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry alright!" he cried out as the beautiful Goth leaned up against the door way.

"Come on Cat Boy, were going to bed."

"We?" answered the green changeling a little suspicious.

"Yes us."

As Garfield got up and walked over to Raven he could see a little smile come across her face. He loved that smile. It was so loving, so beautiful.

"Hey Raven?" asked Garfield like a little boy.

"Yes, what is it?" she answered as he took her hand in the hallway.

"Could you scratch under my chin again, that felt so good!" laughed the green teen.

Raven sighed and walked into her room.

"Goodnight Garfield!"

"Goodnight Raven!"

Beast Boy walked into his room and closed the door. Yeah she loved him, but how long until she said it?

Next Morning 

He had woken up to the sound of birds chirping, and a bright beam of sunlight falling on his face. Yes it was morning, but he wasn't ready to face it yet, maybe another five minutes. But before Garfield could get another five minutes, the Goth had stepped into his room with one of his mortal enemies at her side, a vacuum cleaner.

"Get that thing out of my eyesight!" yelled the green teen in horror.

"Come on Garfield, you have to clean up around the house before the new recruits show up. We want it to look as nice as it did the way it was on our first day."

Garfield moaned as he got up, forgetting that he was only clad in his boxers. Raven looked away and felt the heat coming to her cheeks at the sight.

"Maybe you forgot, but the day we came into this house is the day it was first built. Nothing can be cleaner then the day it was built!" Beast Boy moaned as he covered up his head with his blankets.

Raven sighed and poked him with the end of the vacuum.

"Get up."

"No! Five more minutes!"

Raven shook her head and walked out of the room. Beast Boy let out a heart felt sigh of relief and went back to his dreams. But while he was doing so he never noticed his door slowly open on its own and a bucket of cold water being levitated into the room. Following the bucket was a cup full of ice; the two mixed together in mid air and dropped right onto the green teen's body.

"Cold!" screamed Garfield as he jumped up off the bed and fell to his fuzzy carpet.

He sat there shivering for almost 2 minutes before Raven finally walked in with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Well good morning prince. Nice to see you have had your bath and are all ready to greet the day with a smile."

Beast Boy sat in defeat, the only bad thing that came from Raven being able to have a sense of humor was that she used it on him; a lot. But it did make him feel happy that she had one, and a not half bad one at that. He had to admit, it made him love her all the more. So for the next 2 hours he had gotten dressed in his street cloths, which were tattered blue jeans, black and purple Nike's, and a black shirt with purple sleeves. He had even given his hair a little gel and something you could call spikes. Then he started vacuuming, and dusting, and picking up clothes, and doing the laundry, and then being slapped extremely hard when Raven found out he was handling her unmentionables.

"I think its cool you have a black thong!" laughed the green teen.

"You tell anyone and I will send you back into my mind through the mirror!" she had yelled.

Then when it was all over he finally collapsed onto the love seat couch. He was exhausted, and a small trickle of sweat ran down his forehead, it was tough, but he and Raven alone had cleaned the entire tower. So as he lay there Raven walked over to him and lifted his head up so she could take the second seat. She didn't have a problem with him laying his head on her lap. She was tired to, the Goth had to admit, maybe the place needed a maid, even Robin had a butler help around. So as they sat there looking at each other, somehow Garfield had dozed off and Raven began reading an old book she had found while cleaning her room.

The Goth girl couldn't help but watch the green boy snore on her lap, it was cute, in a funny sort of way. She had always had feelings for him, but could never muster up enough heart to tell him. Maybe what the changeling had always joked about was true, she probably didn't have a heart to give to the one she loved. So feeling a little tired herself, she put the book down and slowly lifted up Garfield's head and levitated herself into a perfect position so she lay right up against him. And that's where she dozed off as well, listening to the beat of his heart, and in his arms. It was a beautiful position to be in.

_That Afternoon_

3 figures were standing at the edge of the docks to Titans Tower. They had taken the paved road that led from the island all the way onto the freeway exit ramp. One was a tall boy clad in a white cloak with a blood red hood. His clothes were that similar to anyone on the streets, he had black levy jeans a little too big for him, and black steel toed boots. He had on an ash grey t-shirt with a black tribal symbol on its front. Two his hip was a studded belt that wrapped around his waste and was hooked with a large shiny black metal belt buckle that looked like an old ghost you see in the Pac man games. His face was hidden behind the hood of the cloak.

The second figure was a girl, a little shorter then the boy, she had long amber hair with red streaks running to the tips. Her eyes were a sparkly silver blue and she had small rosy cheeks. For clothes she dressed a little two revealing for a girl her age. She had an impossible small pink mini skirt on with white flat top shoes. She had on a small white t-shirt that was cut way above her naval and had about 6 different bracelets on her right wrist. Her shirt showed off her petite chest and she had a big grin on her face.

The third figure was also a girl but this one dressed a little less loud and revealing, she had plain dark blue hip hugger jeans and average sized dark blue and white sneakers. She also wore a dark blue jersey on her with the number 33 on the back. It was the colors of the local Jump City High foot ball team. Instead of bracelets she had long fishnet gloves that went higher then her elbows and a spiked collar around her throat. She had shoulder length bluish-blackish hair and emerald green eyes. She had a small blue gem in the side of her nose.

"Hi! You must be the other team members!" laughed the amber haired girl as she tried to shake the other two's hands.

"Um… hello, my names Flora, you can call me Wall Flower." said the other girl in a soft almost whispered voice.

The boy didn't take her hand he just nodded.

"Name's Kevin, call me Shadow." Mumbled the boy in a tone that gave away the feeling he didn't give two craps about what she or anyone for that matter had to say.

"Well my name's Alma, they just call me… Alma!" giggled the little girl in a hyper active voice.

Kevin just sighed and looked around the island.

"So, do we ring the door bell?" asked Flora suspiciously.

"I don't know, I thought they would at least be here to greet us." sighed Kevin as he walked up to the door and looked around at it.

Alma looked around the small island as well, she kept that wide smile of hers on at all times. Even if it was clear enough she was becoming bored of the dusty, rocky shores of this little place.

"Hey I think I found the doorbell!" called out Flora as she dusted off a small little button hidden in the shadows on the wall.

Kevin sighed and walked up, followed by Alma, they all looked at the little button as if they have never seen one of them before.

"Should we? You know? Push it?" asked Alma looking at the face of Flora and the black shadows that she had come to know as Kevin.

No buddy had an answer, so they all took there index finger and hit the button all together at the same time. There was a long pause followed by a loud DING DONG! Echoing through what they believed was an empty building.

_Inside the Tower_

Garfield was awoken with such a start that he fell clean off the love seat couch. He got up and saw that Raven was still asleep. Had she been sleeping next to him? He felt warm and comfortable the entire time, but now he was on the cold shabby blue carpeted floor. He whipped off the dirt from his long pants and straightened out his shirt. The Changeling felt to see if his hair was alright and started to walk over to the elevator. He didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty of a Goth sense it seemed she was having a good dream.

'Probably about me.' the Changeling thought to himself with a little smirk.

When Garfield had reached the ground floor he looked at his cell phone time, he was a half hour late to greet the new team. Maybe they were late to but he should have been there.

"Crap! Day one of being the leader and I'm late, this is going just great!" he shouted at himself.

Finally he reached the ground floor and walked over to the main door. At the small table across the hall where the four communicators and locater chips that he and Raven both owned (From the episode with Terra "Why is every buddy beeping?"). The green teen sighed to himself as he opened the door and fell onto the gazing sight of three young teenagers.

"Hello, and welcome to Titans Tower. Home of the world famous Teen Titans!"

_I had to cut it off shorter then I wanted but oh well. I know I promised 4 new titans and the 4th one will be coming next chapter, don't worry. So I left you with a couple questions and whatever they may be, they will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for reading you guys! Please review!_

_Shady Mike_


End file.
